vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100849-how-to-make-wildstar-the-best-mmorpg-on-the-market-planet-sense-ships-raid-bg-more
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Being limited to single queue's only makes warplots fail as noone will sit in an endless queue and not do anything else while they wait. They need to take RIFT"s multi queue's so people can get stuff happening while they wait for the longer queue stuff. | |} ---- Practice warplots which belong to nobody and have stock plugs would be a very nice and simple to develop idea. | |} ---- Have you SEEN Warplots? | |} ---- ---- If you wanted to explore you should've been.... a Scientist. | |} ---- Yea well, tree-hugging explorer squirrel seemed right at the time. | |} ---- You can go to Auroria from Wilderrun, and from there, you can raid Illium, and then go to Deradune. The way to get to Auroria is to go to Wilderrun, go down the cliff to the beach, and use your hoverboard to glide over the water until you get to Auroria. | |} ---- ---- I made it to Auroria and Ilium, but no Deradune (was looking for cooking recipe for tech tree, found out it's sold to dominion only), made it to the spider place north of Auroria, but not whats north of that. | |} ---- The starting zones are inaccessible | |} ---- I have. Have I fought in one? Not yet. :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It is possible to walk to every zone in the game with the exceptions of Farside and the 4 starter areas(Crimson isle; Northern wilds; Levian Bay, Everstar grove + their respective daily zones) Deradune is accessed by walking around illium and heading west and is accessible by all factions. All continents are seamlessly linked; though to get from one to another you must occasionally go off the map. There are no load screens between them when walking however. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I laughed way too hard at that :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The thing is with the 40v40 BG is that it would be like a ton of separate 5v5 battles or 10v10 battles, so it would basically be like four walatiki temples in one battleground, but on a much larger, more significant, and satisying goal. You smash the bases to bits as the enemy faction tries to kill you, but you need people defending key points at the same time. Sure, you can zerg, but that wouldn't be the best strategy ever, as to be frank, even NASA would have 10 seconds per frame. | |} ---- ---- Perhaps instead of entirely removing it, you have to walk to the instance then queue? | |} ---- ---- Old... Dead... Concept LFG is fine. I don't log into a game so I can stand around typing LFG for (whatever instance) for an hour, or to travel three maps over to then also stand around wasting time. Questing while waiting for an instance is fantastic. I've played a couple MMOs before they had an instance finder and it absolutely sucked. Soooooo boring. Ok, I'm done. The map stuff is great through. Couldn't agree more with that. (I can never seem to get quoting to work for me xD) | |} ---- ---- How is that different from Northern Wastes/Crimson Badlands? | |} ---- Because PvE servers. | |} ---- I understand what you are saying, but the Wildstar dungeons and some of the adventures simply are near impossible to pug. I will admit I got lucky with my first STL run and beat all of the bosses on my first try in a pug, but I have friends that said they tried over and over and over again for weeks, with no luck. Keeping LFG in for dungeons isn't the greatest idea, as the inexperienced players will LFG for a dungeon, wipe, and rage on the forums, then probably unsub. I guess keeping LFG for adventures in is fine, as they are on a lower level, but dungeons, not at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- nsfw language: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDgq-K2oYLo | |} ---- Some of my guildies have, when they were making the warplot. Oh... did you mean actually play one? No. I don't know anyone who's done that. | |} ---- Your sample size is too limited to say LFG doesn't work. It works great for me- I've pugged so many times successfully. Taking it away would mean less dungeon runs for me, my favorite thing in the game. I don't think I'd stick around without LFG tool in this game. I guess it would depending on how often I could get guild runs going. Most of my runs these days are guild runs, but LFG is always my backup so I don't get bored in the game. It's why I know I can log on and play, even if I can't get something going with the guild. If every time I logged on I had to worry about what I could get going in guild, I'd probably start getting tired of setting aside time to play. If your friends are not successful, tell them not to use LFG rather than posting that I shouldn't have it either. | |} ---- I pugged all my dungeon silvers before the patch. It took about 3-4 weeks, during which time I saw the same people on multiple occasions and we all got better as players, so It's not impossible. If you're going to respond that 3-4 weeks is too long, then my response is: Seriously? | |} ---- ---- This. So much potential, such pitiful execution. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----